


Król pod Górą

by moakenshield



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 22:23:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3504944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moakenshield/pseuds/moakenshield
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Opowiadanie inspirowane Bitwą Pięciu Armii. Fabuła to zupełny wymysł mojej wyobraźni :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Król pod Górą

Erebor.  
  
Siedziba krasnoludzkich serc. Przelana krwią małych pracowników z uporem walczących od wieków o swój byt aż od zarania dziejów, od początków Pierwszej Ery Śródziemia. Nastroje w kraju nie budzą entuzjazmu a od czasu odzyskania Samotnej Góry przez kampanie Krasnoludów z Thorinem na czele, złoto w niej się znajdujące kusi wszystkich mieszkańców. Ogromne zniszczenia jakich dokonał Smaug w Mieście nad Jeziorem wprawiły w żal i rozpacz jego mieszkańców z uporem próbujących z całych sił odbudować swoje posiadłości, walcząc z przeciwnościami losu, opłakując przy tym zmarłych bliskich jak i pustkę jaka została po ich ogniskach domowych.  
Tymczasem Thorin zwany przez swych pobratymców Królem pod Górą walczył z własną, naturalną w naturze krasnoludów, miłością do złota. Miłość ta w niedługim czasie dokonała wielkiego przewrotu w duszy Krasnoluda. Początkowa tęsknota za dalekim domem, upragnionym celem ich długiej wędrówki, złoto znajdujące się w licznych komnatach po odzyskaniu przerodziła się w chciwość, nienawiść a co najważniejsze – podejrzliwość i brak zaufania do swoich ludzi. Syn Throra burzliwą miał fizjonomię ale zawsze pewien był jednego, a mianowicie że w życiu najważniejsza jest przyjaźń, honor i szacunek do przeszłości naznaczonej wieloma bliznami w duszach Krasnoludów. Thorin budził w swoich podopiecznych szacunek a dla swoich siostrzeńców – Kiliego i Filiego był od zawsze niedoścignionym Ideałem Przywódcy jak i odważnego wuja i kompana wielu przygód. Thorin nie należał do otwartych osobników, był niekiedy porywczy, oddany jako przyjaciel, zapalał w innych Krasnoludach gorejące serca do walki o byt i honor ale w głębi duszy był samotnikiem. W głębi serca tęsknił do Samotnej Góry, jego własnego Domu, którego mógłby bronić, którego mógłby być pewien…I w którym gościłby swoich ulubionych siostrzeńców oraz rozmaitych gości zewsząd przybyłych. Marzył też o pokoju i stabilizacji. Zwłaszcza między rasami zamieszkującymi Śródziemie.  
Od początków Pierwszej Ery Śródziemia wśród wód, rzek, gór, lasów słychać było echa Ciemności zakorzenianej głęboko w każdym kawałku przestrzeni. Odzwierciedlenie miały one głównie w zachowaniu i sercach mieszkańców Śródziemia. Iluvatar z początkowym zamierzeniem stworzenia Świata Szczęśliwości, miłości i piękna oraz pokoju pomiędzy mieszkańcami oraz rasami wielką przeżył klęskę spowodowaną złem Morgotha. Krasnoludy, Elfy, Valarowie, Majarowie żywiły do siebie nieskończenie wielką nienawiść a czuwający w ukryciu Sauron tylko podsycał te wrogie uczucia.  
  
Złoto Ereboru, którego od jakiegoś czasu bacznie strzegł Thorin przeklęte było przez Smauga, na szczęście mieszkańców Miasta na Wodzie, pokonanego przez Barda. Wszyscy bowiem, którzy pragnęli posiąść je na własność w niedługim czasie przekonywali się co złego czyha w każdej złotej monecie, każdym brylancie, każdym kawałku Złotego Królestwa. Władca Krasnoludów od dłuższego czasu zmagał się z cieniami własnego umysłu opętanego nieposkromioną żądzą posiadania. Wszelkie oznaki dobroci, które rzadko dawały się u niego dostrzec, szybko przyćmiewało zło biorące górę nad jego myślami i mową. Dwalin oraz Balin z wielkim smutkiem i goryczą spoglądali na postępującą chorobę swojego przywódcy.  
  
\- To nie ten Król, którego znam i dla którego tak wiele poświęciliśmy – odparł Dwalin kiwając głową z niedowierzaniem.  
\- Zgadza się lecz co możemy zrobić, prędzej giniemy z ręki własnego Króla niż ten przejrzy na oczy i dostrzeże jak destrukcyjne jest złoto dla niego samego jak i dla nas wszystkich – odpowiedział Balin a srebrna łza spadła na jego białą brodę.  
  
Dwalin zdecydował się na odważny krok stanąć oko w oko z Królem i przemówić mu do rozsądku. Wszedł do przyciemnionej Sali pełnej złota. Na samym środku stał kamienny tron na którym siedział Thorin z głową wspartą na ręce i patrząc w dół. Dwalin również bił się z własnymi myślami, uczuciami lecz intencje miał szczytne. Martwiło go nierozsądne postępowanie Krasnoluda uchodzącego wśród nich za wspaniałego i rozważnego Przywódcę. Dwalin niepewnym krokiem ruszył przed siebie pełen wątpliwości. Kropelki potu pojawiły się na jego łysej głowie. Po kilku sekundach dotarł na miejsce i stanął pewnie przed majestatem Thorina.  
\- Thorinie.. – zaczął niepewnie Dwalin  
\- Czego znowu chcesz Dwalinie? Czy brakuje ci dobrych manier że tak ciągle mnie nachodzisz? – odparł Thorin podnosząc głowę, wyprowadzony z zamyślenia  
\- Thorinie..Martwimy się o ciebie. Nie miej mi za złe że tu przychodzę. Widzimy co się z Tobą dzieje. To złoto zupełnie zamieszało twoje zmysły – mówił Dwalin z trudem przychodziły mu słowa  
Na to Thorin wstał gwałtownie z tronu i spojrzał na przybyłego błędnym wzrokiem. Dwalin od razu pomyślał, że to choroba przemawia przez niego a nie jego Król.  
\- Jak śmiesz przebiegły krasnoludzie mówić do mnie te bzdury! – wrzasnął Thorin. Słowa wypowiadał przez zaciśnięte zęby a z tej wciekłości ślina wypłynęła mu z ust i kapnęła na rękaw jego płaszcza  
\- Thorinie! Twój gniew jest nieposkromiony lecz musisz wiedzieć że stałeś się tym, kim nigdy nie chciałeś być. Podejrzliwość i pycha przemawiają przez ciebie. Klątwa Smauga jest nieskończona a ciebie ogarnęla już na wszystkie sposoby – ciągnął dalej Dwalin z każdą sekundą nabierając odwagi.  
-Thorin spojrzał na Dwalina i począł kręcić głową. Zaczął się śmiać pod nosem.  
\- Co ty wiesz o bogactwie i przekleństwie złota! Jesteś oszustem a nie towarzyszem. Zejdź mi z oczu zanim cie zabiję! Słyszysz?! Nie chce widzieć tu nikogo. Wasza obecność razi tu moje bogactwa, których nie jesteście godni! – wrzasnął ponownie Thorin i z braku sił usiadł na tronie.  
Podparł rękę na tronie a po chwili zakrył twarz w obu dłoniach. Z bezsilności zaczął ronić łzy. Na ten widok Dwalin stanął jak wryty.  
\- Thorinie wiem, że brakuje ci sił i nie chcesz być jak twój dziadek. Źle się dzieje lecz pamiętaj że zawsze byłeś i będziesz naszym Królem – Dwalin ze łzami w oczach powiedział po czym powoli zaczął się oddalać.  
Jego słowa mocno dotknęły świadomości Thorina, który przez chwile zdawać by się mogło, wrócił do swojego dawnego wcielenia.  
\- Dwalin, przyjacielu! Nie odchodź! Spójrz! Odzyskaliśmy nasz dom, nasze złoto! Podzielmy je między siebie i innych, którzy pragną odbudować swoje domostwa! – mówiąc to Thorin zdawał się być taki jak dawniej. Był przez chwilę Thorinem Dębową Tarczą – przywódcą niosącym pomoc.  
\- Nie Thorinie..jeszcze nie teraz. Teraz ze smutkiem muszę cię opuścić – Dwalin chcąc ukryć łzy przetarł szybkim ruchem oczy i czym prędzej udał się do wyjścia.  
  
Po chwili Thorin znów począł przeżywać wewnętrzne rozterki. Pragnął z całych sił utrzymać siłę umysłu i nie poddawać się przekleństwom złota. Zaczął zastanawiać się nad swoim położeniem oraz przyczyną jego „upadku” w oczach Krasnoludów oraz innych zamieszkujących Śródziemie. Nigdy nie chciał zawieść samego siebie co było dla niego największą klęską. W duszy nie czuł się bohaterem ani Królem lecz jednym z tych „zwykłych” Krasnoludów, który, owszem, kocha złoto lecz bardziej kocha miejsce które to złoto skrywa. Samotna Góra od lat była powodem walk, wzlotów i upadków. Lecz teraz gdy jest wolna i odzyskana przez Krasnoludów nie cieszy już Thorina. Przeklęte złoto zabiło wszelką miłość w Thorinie i zasiała w jego sercu zwątpienie w swoją załogę i samego siebie.  
  
Nagle usłyszał huk otwieranych wrot do jego ogromnej przezłoconej komnaty. Światło wpuszczone do wnętrza oślepiło nieco Thorina, który zmrużył powieki.  
\- Kto?! Kto znowu pragnie zmącić mój spokój?! – wrzasnął niepocieszony Thorin  
W odpowiedzi nie usłyszał ni słowa. Jego oczom ukazała się bardzo jasna, świetlista postać krocząca powoli w jego stronę. Jakie też było jego zaskoczenie gdy przybyłym okazał się Thranduil – Król Elfów ze szczepu Sindarów.  
\- Witaj Thorinie.. – z nieśmiałością podjął rozmowę Thranduil  
Thorin po raz kolejny zdeprymowany zmąconym spokojem wyprostował się i wstał z tronu.  
\- A czemu zawdzięczam tę wizytę? – przez zaciśnięte zęby wysyczał Thorin. – Jesteś kolejny, który pragnie przemówić mi do rozsądku? Czy może okraść mnie jak fatalny złodziej? – wrzasnął Thorin a z całej tej wściekłości łzy zaszkliły mu oczy  
Straszny to był widok Króla pod Górą, którego umysł zaślepiła czarna chmura przekleństwa smoka. Thranduil nie powiedział nic. Stał i przyglądał się krasnoludowi a w jego duszy rozpoczęła się totalna wojna uczuć a serce zaczęło bić mu mocniej w piersi.  
[ **-Nie ma w tobie miłości!** ] – taka myśl jak piorun zawładnęła umysłem Elfa. Czyż była to prawda? Mimo swojej wrodzonej dumy musiał przyznać się przed własnym sobą iż zabił w sobie ostatnie cząstki tegoż uczucia bardzo dawno temu. – Tauriel trafiła w mój czuły punkt – pomyślał.  
Lecz nie zawsze było tak, że uczucia swoje musiał dusić wewnątrz własnego Ja. Kiedyś te uczucia podzielał on sam – Thranduil – Król Elfów znany z dumnych przekonań; wielu uważało również, że jest zbyt pyszny i wyniosły co przejawiało się w jego mowie i ignorancji wobec innych mieszkańców Śródziemia. Czy taki był zamysł stworzenia rasy Elfów przez Iluvatara? Otóż nie.  
\- Thorinie nie żyw urazy do mnie, że odwiedzam cię w twoim Królestwie. Nie pragnę odebrać twojego złota ani twoich klejnotów. Przybywam jako przyjaciel – odparł z kamienna twarzą Thranduil  
\- Kpisz sobie ze mnie elfi zdrajco? – podnosząc jedną brew i kiwając głową odpowiedział Thorin  
Serce Thranduila zaczęło walić jak oszalałe a ręce drżeć i jego mowa przestała być składna i „dumna” jak to zwykle bywało.  
\- Thorinie..Chodzą pogłoski w Śródziemiu, że niby Król pod Górą miesza się i gubi wśród swoich myśli..a ja wiem, ze to nie prawda – Elf spojrzał w ziemię. – Wiem że opuściły cię siły fizyczne a twoja psychika błądzi w nieznane i stałeś się oschły i mniej waleczny niż kiedyś. Wiem..martwiłem się.. – zacinał się Elf – niedawno zniknąłeś na dłuższy okres..chodziły słuchy, że nie żyjesz – Thranduil z niezdecydowaniem zaczął kręcić głową a serce rozrywał mu smutek.  
\- Nie wasza sprawa co wyrabia Król pod Górą! – krzyknął Thorin. Nagle jego błędne spojrzenie przyćmiła rzeczywistość i wydawać by się mogło, że na tronie zasiada dawny Krasnolud. – Kogo to może obchodzić..mój lud we mnie wątpi..nie jestem dobrym Królem – schował twarz w dłoniach a jego włosy okalające policzki zmoczyły się od łez. Zaczął gwałtownie zanosić się od płaczu co jeszcze bardziej przybiło Thranduila.  
\- Thorinie próbuje zrozumieć twój los..nie oszczędzał cie jak widzę. Czuję pustkę. Ty kochasz swoją kompanię i jesteś ich potężnym Królem. Jesteś odważny – powoli mówił Thranduil. Do głowy znów wrócił mu obraz Tauriel i jej krzyk [ _\- Nie ma w tobie miłości!_ ]. Zacisnął mocno powieki i czyżby uczucia i emocje tak wzięły nad nim górę?  
\- Nie potrzebuje współczucia. Życie jest tanie – z odrazą i wstrętem wrzasnął Thorin. Na te słowa Thranduil znów zmrużył powieki bo te słowa dźgnęły go jak nóż w serce. – Życie będzie tanie bez ciebie – pomyślał Elf.  
\- Nie ma na świecie większej wartości niż to co mnie otacza! Złoto!..Lecz niedługo już będę się nim cieszył – zmartwił się krasnolud po czym zszedł ze stopni na dół i zaczął powoli spacerować i podziwiać swój przybytek.  
Thranduil patrzył z niedowierzaniem na Thorina i zastanawiał się co mogły oznaczać jego słowa, iż niedługo już będzie się cieszył swoim bogactwem. Przez myśl przemknęły mu najczarniejsze scenariusze. – Czyżby chorował na tyle by odejść z tego świata i zostawić Erebor? – pomyślał.  
Thorin od dobrych kilku minut przechadzał się po swojej posiadłości od czasu do czasu przecierając oczy. Po chwili zapytał:  
\- Czy możliwe jest by wszystkie ludy zamieszkujące Śródziemie żyły w zgodzie jak to było na początku odkąd życie powstało? – zapytał krasnolud w przebłysku zdrowej świadomości. – Czy moi towarzysze zaznają spokoju z Waszej strony? Czy zaznają domowego spokoju i będą mogli radośnie zajmować się ziemią i jej dobrami jak było od początku? – pytał Thorin ze smutnym uśmiechem na twarzy  
\- Jeżeli uspokoi cię ta świadomość Thorinie, to mogę Ci przysiąc, że tak będzie do końca dni Śródziemia..do końca mojej przyjaźni i miłości do ciebie..jak i twoich braci – Thranduil spuścił wzrok i zaniemówił przez chwilę.  
\- Co ty wiesz o miłości! – oburzył się krasnolud  
Te słowa znów wstrząsnęły Thranduilem. A żył kiedyś w miłości choć nie każdy o tym wiedział. Kiedyś kochał najbardziej na świecie najpiękniejszą Elfią Boginię jaką kiedykolwiek widziało Śródziemie. Pomimo silnej osobowości jaką reprezentował, znalazł miejsce w swoim sercu dla Niej. Piękne były dni ich wspólnego życia a jego owocem był ich jedyny syn – Legolas. Żona była obiektem jego miłości, troski i największej zguby i żałości jakiej zaznał po jej śmierci. Kochała swojego męża i syna Legolasa za którego oddała swoje życie. Po jej śmierci stał się głuchy i ślepy na jakiekolwiek przejawy „ludzkich” uczuć. Miał o to do siebie żal ale jeszcze większy miał do tych, którzy mu to nieustannie wypominali. Pochował swoją żonę w swoim sercu i przysiągł nie wyjawiać nikomu jej imienia. Traktowałby to jako zdradę swojej miłości. A dobrze mu było w masce znieczulonego na miłość Elfiego Króla.  
  
\- Wiem wiele Thorinie. Nie powinienem..kochałem kiedyś Elfią piękność. Była moją żoną. Stawiła czoła wezwaniu jakim było moje skamieniałe serce i sprawiła, że zapałało wielkim płomieniem – zaczął opowiadać nieśmiało Elf. – Kiedy odeszła zmroziłem od nowa swoje uczucia. Nie doznałem już nic tak silnego. – zaciął się na chwilę. – Ale na mojej drodze stanął Król odważny i tak z uczuciem oddany swoim braciom, że rozpoznałem w tym coś znajomo silnego – kontynuował dalej.  
\- Czy powinienem ci teraz współczuć? – zapytał z powątpiewaniem Thorin  
\- Nie. Jesteś tym czego mi brakuje i brakowało od dawna. Jesteś oddany, lojalny i honorowy aż do bólu..i..kochany..przez swoich – powiedział zdecydowanym tonem Elf. Jesteś silny i niezwyciężenie odważny – a to piękne cechy. Wy Krasnoludowie macie Sindarów za lud wątły, dumny i zbyt delikatny by przetrwać..a przede wszystkim – traktujecie nas jak wrogów bo pożądamy tego samego – Arcyklejnotu. – kontynuował Thranduil.  
\- Jestem Królem pod Górą a Arcyklejnot należy do Króla – z lekka oburzył się Krasnolud i odwrócił się od Elfa by znów przyjrzeć się klejnotom i złotu.  
\- Ale Thorinie..jesteśmy podobni tez pod innym względem. Oboje chcemy miłości. Chciałbym Ci swą ofiarować chociaż to niedorzeczne. Ty szukasz domu i spokoju bo to kochasz a ja kocham oddanie i przyjaźń – czego brakuje mnie ale widzę i odnajduję to w tobie. – Thranduil mówił ze wzruszeniem a głos począł mu się załamywać. Nie chce siebie już więcej oszukiwać. Chcę porozumienia i pokoju..nie mogę od ciebie wymagać niczego więcej, nie chcę twojej zguby ale serce mi krwawi widząc ciebie w takim stanie i klnę się na Saurona, że wolałbym cierpieć za ciebie. Skoro jestem zimny i brak mi uczuć, nie straszna by mi była zguba, ale TY! Oddany i wierny ludowi dusisz się we własnym umyśle i nic nie możesz na to poradzić. Ah, Thorinie tak mi cię żal. – Thranduil zaczął ronić łzy.  
Po chwili Thranduil z żalu zrzucił swój srebrny, długi płaszcz i zrzucił swoją elficką koronę z całych sił przed siebie. Echo rozbitych kamieni i kryształów, którymi była zdobiona niosło się wysoko wśród skał.  
Thorin zniecierpliwił się. Słowa Thranduila bardzo go urzekły a krew zabuzowała bardzo silnie w jego ciele. Bóle powróciły. Mimo, iż trapiło go sumienie i chory umysł, rany po walce z Azogiem znów zaczęły krwawić. Thorin wydał z siebie ciche mruknięcie i dotknął dłonią rany na brzuchu i na klatce piersiowej. – Znów się zaczyna..- pomyślał z bólem Thorin  
Chwilę trwało zanim Thorin zdołał się całkowicie wyprostować. Odwrócił się do Thranduila i oznajmił:  
\- Nie jesteś godzien bym mówił z tobą! – podniósł głos Thorin. – Jestem Królem! Walczyłem z Azogiem Plugawym na wzgórzu Morii. Żyję. I moi towarzysze również i czy to było warte bym odszedł w hańbie?! – krzyknął Thorin. Wchodził po stopniach z rozłożonymi na boki rękoma i śmiał się. A w tym śmiechu dawało się wyczuć szaleństwo – Dla złota zabiłbym się sam. To warte niż cokolwiek innego – z uśmiechem na twarzy powiedział siadając na wprost Thranduila na tronie.  
Thranduil myślał już tylko o tym, że nie chce stracić Thorina. Zaczął mówić:  
\- Czy warty był tego twój pojedynek z Azogiem Plugawym? Jesteś ranny. Krew wypływa Ci spod odzienia – zaniepokoił się Thranduil. Jego włosy były rozczochrane. Przemawiał przez niego szał i niezmierny ból w sercu.  
\- Prawdziwy Król walczy sam z największym przeciwnikiem. Wygrałem pojedynek. Jestem Królem pod Górą! – wrzasnął znów a Thranduil uląkł się tonu jego głosu.  
\- Ale cóż mi z tego pozostało, rozpacz, choroba..pomieszało mi się w umyśle..nie odróżniam dobra od zła a to jest hańba większa niż przegrana walka z największym wrogiem. Sam dla siebie jestem wrogiem. Złoto zaślepiło mnie aż nadto i zaślepiło mnie przed moimi braćmi. Jestem nikim. Jestem tani jak całe to złoto i klejnoty. Nie wart jestem ni jednego. A Arcyklejnot? – zakpił Thorin. – Pali moje serce bo niegodzien jestem go posiadać – po tym wyciągnął zza płaszcza jasny kamień – Arcyklejnot i rzucił go w odmęty złotego przybytku. Usiadł na tronie i zapłakał rzewnie. Wysiłek jaki wkładał w jakikolwiek ruch zaczął być coraz to większy. Thorin z trudem wypowiadał kolejne zdania a ruchy sprawiały mu wiele bólu i trudności. Rany znów się otworzyły a krew sączyła się po jego błękitnym płaszczu. Włosy lepiły się do jego zmoczonej łzami twarzy.  
\- Thorinie nie chcę żegnać się z tobą w ten sposób. Nie chce umierać razem z tobą! – wrzeszczał Thranduil. Również łzy napłynęły mu do oczu.  
Thorin próbował wstać lecz nie radził sobie z tak dużym wysiłkiem.  
\- Thranduilu..Nie mam nic na swą obronę. Przegrałem swój los i los moich braci. Szczególnie szkoda mi moich najlepszych siostrzeńców. Tak kończy się moje marne życie. – Thorin wstał lecz po chwili osunął się na ziemie a głową uderzył o siedlisko tronu.  
Thranduil szybko udał się na kamienne schody by wspomóc Krasnoluda o ile to było możliwe. Wziął swój srebrny płaszcz i ułożył go delikatnie pod głową Thorina. Nie wiedział gdzie ma podziać swój wzrok oraz co się za chwilę stanie.  
\- Odejdź stąd i nie wracaj Thranduilu. Kończę życie z fiaskiem. Mam ogromną lekcję i nauczką będzie moje konanie dla moich braci i dla wszystkich żądnych jakichkolwiek bogactw Śródziemia. Złoto jest zgubą, a miłośc do niego nie jest uczuciem lecz przekleństwem – z trudem wypowiadał słowa Thorin a jego oddech stawał się coraz cięższy. Cieszy mnie jednak że moi bracia są cali i zdrowi a te skały, Samotna Góra wkrótce ożyją niosąc radosne śpiewy i rozmowy moich Krasnoludów. – zamknął oczy Thorin i oddychał coraz ciężej i wolniej.  
\- Thorinie jaka jest twoja ostatnia wola, proszę..nie zamykaj oczu, nie waż się odchodzić! – mówił zaniepokojony Elf gładząc twarz Thorina  
\- Chcę by Samotna Góra stała się domem Krasnoludów – mówił coraz wolniej Thorin. – By bogactwa zostały przekazane na odbudowanie Miasta nad Jeziorem i wszystkich zgliszczy pozostałych po Smaugu – mówił patrząc prosto w oczy Thranduila. – Pragnę – przełknął ślinę – by ludy Krasnoludów i Elfów żyły ze sobą w zgodzie i żeby każdy przeszedł tak cudowną przemianę jak ty, Przyjacielu. – Dziękuję, że jesteś ze mną podczas mojego konania – Z trudem Thorin zdał się na lekki uśmiech.  
Thranduil wzruszył się tymi słowami ale czuł też że pęka mu serce. Oczy napełniły się łzami i były jak dwie wielkie żałosne studnie pełne wody. Położył delikatnie głowę na jego piersi i ronił łzy. Po chwili zaczął zanosić się od płaczu pełnego gniewu do samego siebie, że nie zdołał temu zapobiec ani też nie uniknie śmierci Thorina. Nagle opadł na Thorina całym ciężarem swego ciała i ani ważył się od niego odsunąć.  
Thorin resztkami swoich sił zdjął koronę z głowy i rzucił nią. Nie poleciała zbyt daleko mimo, iż włożył w to, zdawać by mu się mogło, wszelkie pokłady swojej energii.  
\- Thranduilu..mam jeszcze jedną wolę. – zaczął cicho Krasnolud  
\- Słucham cie – wyszeptał Thranduil gładząc włosy Thorina  
\- Nie jestem godzien by Arcyklejnot spoczął przy moim boku kiedy sidła śmierci zabiorą mnie niebawem w swoje objęcia - z trudem ciągnął dalej. – Pragnę też aby pochowano mnie bez..bez tej przeklętej złotej korony na głowie – wysyczał przez zęby. Byłem Królem Pod Górą póki nie dałem się oszołomić przekleństwu. Taka śmierć nie jest moim przeznaczeniem dlatego chcę być pochowany jak Krasnolud – w moich topornych butach, codziennym odzieniu i jedynie z kawałkiem Dębu – mojej tarczy.. – było to ostatnie tchnienie Thorina Dębowej Tarczy.  
  
Thranduil widząc, iż oczy Thorina zamykają się na zawsze pod ciemnym płaszczem zmęczonych powiek zapłakał raz jeszcze całując go w czoło i odgarniając jego włosy.  
\- Żegnaj Królu Pod Górą – wstał i oddał mu hołd kłaniając się i pochylając głowę. – Odszedłeś godnie. – powiedział Thranduil załamującym się głosem po czym wykonał charakterystyczny gest. Pochylił głowę, prawą dłonią dotknął swego serca po czym wyciągnął ją w stronę Thorina. Oznaczało to ostatnie pożegnanie Władcy Ereboru z szacunkiem na jaki zasługiwał i największy szacunek jaki Elf w hołdzie może oddać zmarłemu Królowi Thorinowi Dębowej Tarczy.


End file.
